


纪念一百年和一年

by Alas



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 提及婚姻危机，领养狗和床底下的妖怪。





	纪念一百年和一年

Collins靠进座垫堆里边，被顶灯照得眯起眼睛。Peter爬到他大腿上，暖和的重量贴着他。Collins喜欢这间小卧室，只要关上门，他就可以忘掉自己的两个孩子，还有婚姻，还有狗。

老天，狗。他为什么要现在想起狗。Collins恼火地咕哝，手指滑进Peter的短发，亲吻他。但是Peter躲开了，他还在抠Collins的衬衫。

“你自己想办法吧，反正我不介意你穿什么。”Peter说，挫败地一挥手，放开领口的小扣子。

“我可是付了一百块。”Collins说，还忙着找到Peter的嘴唇。

“通货膨胀啊。你知道现在的高中生当保姆要多少钱吗？”

Collins咂咂舌头，在Peter腿上拍了一下。“我们说好不谈论这个。”

“我的错。”Peter说。这回是他主动吻上Collins的嘴唇，“我的错。”

他抓住Collins的手腕，送到自己的马球衫里边。Collins不好意思开口，他喜欢板球队的衣服。马球衫、帆布短裤和长筒棉线袜子什么的。通常情况下，Peter会直接穿平时的衣服。今天他很大方，Collins很感激。Peter穿上运动衫还像二十几岁的样子，Collins第一次见到他的时候。Collins深深吸进他身上的肥皂味，把Peter朝自己拉过来，挑起他短裤的下沿……

“爹地为什么在咬你？”

这本该是个非常令人，唔，挫败的场景，但是也值了。因为Peter尖叫一声，从Collins身上跳下来。

艾尔莎站在门口，严肃地看着他们。她右手拽着三岁的安娜，左手插进法兰绒睡衣口袋。她出生的时候，Collins和Peter都在门外等着（还有两名社工但那不重要），亲眼看见艾尔莎的亲生父母是南欧裔。但是，老天啊，她和Peter像得要命。有时候Collins甚至都要怀疑这里边有些陈年旧事。

“艾尔莎，带着妹妹回房间去睡觉。”Peter交叉双臂，回以一模一样的皱眉。

Collins想去厨房接杯水。运气不好的话，他们会对峙一天。现在他知道了，《老人与海》只是渔夫顽固的平均水准。

“我们需要爸爸。”艾尔莎说。

“爸爸。”安娜跟着说。金色的小脑袋迷迷糊糊地点了一下。

“爸爸也觉得你们得赶快上床睡觉。”Collins说。

艾尔莎的嘴唇开始颤抖，Collins在心里叹气，然后数秒。

“我的床底下有奇怪的声音！”艾尔莎大喊。

“怪声！”安娜清醒了一点，跟着喊道。

好极了，Collins听见起居室传来尖锐的吠叫。他赶快扑过去，亲热地抱起两个女孩。像电影里的好爸爸该做的事。但是他内心深处，很深处，明明白白地知道，自己只是不想让她们和惊醒的小狗碰面。那要拖上好几个小时。小时！

艾尔莎紧紧攥住Collins的衬衫，埋进他怀里。

“怪物们又回来了。”她说，“你得去赶跑它们！”

安娜也使劲扯Collins的衬衫。

Peter叹了口气：“去吧，战斗英雄。”

他躺在沙发上，伸直两腿，让座垫把自己吞掉。Collins的脚步声渐渐消失在隔壁。一些搬弄家具的声音，然后是Collins的驱魔咒语。Peter笑了，他也仰在沙发靠背上，右手挡住眼睛。听着Collins的声音从一张小床底下传来，几声闷响之后，变得更清晰。

“和昨天念的不一样！”艾尔莎的声音。Peter忍不住笑出声，他能想象到Collins如何揉着自己的短发，回忆昨天的咒语到底怎么念。

大约一刻钟，Collins回来了。他大概还去走廊里检查过狗碗，确定里边有足够的水。

“坏消息，Peter。”Collins说，“怪物们在繁殖。空调送风口里边也有。而且还有新品种，需要新咒语来对付。”

“多可怕啊。”Peter说。Collins反手锁上门，还检查了两遍，随后才像棵被砍倒的树一样倒在他旁边。Peter凑过去亲吻他的鼻子。

“一千块，你去抓小怪物。”Collins低声呻吟。

“我宁可挣点轻松容易的钱。”Peter重新把手伸进Collins的衬衫，沿着肌肉线条抚摸。

这里边有什么东西在Collins的意识里敲了一下。他攥住Peter的手腕，把Peter的手放回膝盖。

“有什么我需要知道的吗？”Collins挑起眉毛，“我今天感觉非常幸运。”

“……皇家空军一百周年？”Peter咧嘴微笑。唔，这回Collins确凿无疑地闻到可疑气味了。他翻过身，俯在Peter身上。Peter飞快地眨眼，他还讨好地分开膝盖。

“我的想象力要开始运作了，工程师先生。”Collins低下头，用鼻尖顶着Peter的鼻尖。后者颤抖地吸气，压下去一串紧张的笑声。

“呃，比利威利，船舶车间的狗。”Peter说，“生小狗了。”

“比利威利是母的？”Collins惊讶地退开，“我以为它只是胖。”

Peter转转眼睛，在Collins身下挣扎，Collins坚定地把他按回原处。

“好吧，好吧。唔，咱们现在有三条狗了。”Peter一口气说完，抿紧嘴唇，看着Collins。

“你在开玩笑。”

“我没有。我明天下班就把新狗带回来。”Peter羞涩地微笑，“我觉得这么重要的场合你也该在场。”

“我何其荣幸能列席欢迎仪式啊。”Collins哼了一声，“你的收养狂热症迟早会让我们陷入麻烦。总有一天，你会从侏罗纪公园弄回一条恐龙，我们因为饲料破产。那时你也舍不得扔掉它因为安娜爱恐龙爱得要命，她长大了要当古生物学家。”

“你该死的想象力。”Peter挣扎得更厉害，“让我起来。能养狗的同事不多。六条小狗，你想想！它们很可怜。”

“你说谎。”Collins现在整个压在Peter身上，啃咬他的脖子。“你见到小狗就扑了过去。动用消防队才把你控制住。哪怕是这样，还有一条在你手里，无论如何也抢不下来。”

Peter咬住嘴唇，没有否认。

“Peter，Peter，Peter。这是件非常严重的事。”Collins说。他的声音贴在Peter脖子上，听起来黏糊糊的。“而你竟然想蒙混过关。”

“有什么招数尽管用吧。”Peter别过头，倔强地挑起下巴，“别指望我求饶。”

“哦，那可说不准。”Collins咕哝。他把关于新狗碗和免疫的念头从脑子里赶走。因为，现在有更重要的事情。

家里不能出现第四条狗，绝对不能。

 

END


End file.
